My Fair Princess
by Aries Stephastone
Summary: Deep inside the walls of Konoha, lived a young princess- The Princess Of China. Who is she you ask? The princess happens to be a... 13 year old bun-hair girl? Read and find out! NxT and some LxT- temporarily.


A/N: Good morning, afternoon, evening, night, and of course let us not forget- Good Day. Please to meet your acquaintance. My name is Aries and I'm happy today. So for those of you who feel gloomy…cheer up:)

**Back to the topic**…I would like to introduce you to a new story called **_My Fair Princess._** And no- I so did not copy it from other people! This is my first and biggest project that I've yet written since the beginning of the Konoha Era… (Yeah right)… Anyway, what I meant is… **this story has a not-so-long** history and if you would like to know about it continue reading and for those of you who feel like he/she wants to skip then go ahead to the next paragraph below this one…

Made on **11 January 2004** - It took up quite a long story to write at the size of 12 using Times New Roman. For about 20 times, the author edited it and hopefully will be enjoyed by people whom are willingly to use their time to read this. The last sentence **_'The End'_** was written exactly on **12 January 2005**. The reason of this is because- the author has to accomplish her daily works as she tries hard to finish and think up some ideas for the following story. So with this, I wish you all a good day and please keep on reading for the following chapters. This hopefully will be updated each month or maybe week…(P.S- Before I finish this paragraph, I would like to tell you that there will be a side-story for this. It's a humor chapter so stay tune)

Okay, I will write a disclaimer below which will last as long as this story progresses under my unskilled fingers. _NO COMPLAINS REGARDING THE DISCLAIMER _On the other hand- you are **_warned_**- This is a **Neji x Ten-ten** long fiction. For those who do not like this pairing, please leave before I make your day any gloomier. By the way, flames are allowed and so are compliments. And please complain to me if- I've put up another one of those unnecessary chatty author notes. I really need to stop that.

**Disclaimer**:- I do not own the animation/comic book Naruto. Other than that, I own everything in this story that I work so hard for. The purpose of this story is to publish it starting from this date Tuesday- March 29, 2005 in public and entertain the fans of the animation/comic Naruto.

** My Fair Princess**

**Chapter One - _The beginning of the Era… "The young princess has been found!"_**

Long ago, the empress of China died after giving birth to a baby girl. Fortunately for the sake of her mother's sacrifice, the girl was alive and living happily under the protection of the palace and her father. Until one day, her father sent her away with a marchioness and a maid with her at the age of 3 years old to some hidden village.

"_Papa!"_ yell the young girl as both the marchioness and her maid carried her away from her sorrowful father on the night of the full moon. _"Papa!"_

While their identities still remain a secret, three of them sneaked into the village at night and disguise themselves as one of the fellow citizen.

The neighbours remain clueless and so as the Hokages. Nobody mind them being around. Nothing was suspicious to them about these newcomers. Still only, the same girl remains clueless during sometime in the village. Eventually, years after years, timeless moments between her father and herself were long forgotten and never surfaced. She made new friends and enemies too. She cried when someone bullied her and smiled whenever her maid and marchioness who happen to be her unrelated-sisters cheered her up. She experiences the life of a normal person, not in the name of royalty but in the name of a normal peasant girl. No king to protect her, no castle to separate her from the outside world, no royal guards by her side, and it's not like she knows about royalties either.

Training with his uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, Hyuuga Neji concentrates deeply. He intended to master all the skills he could get his hands on for any sudden upcoming battles. Beads of sweats are dripping by now onto the grasses like never ending droplets of rain. Inhaling some air and then exhaling them, Neji use his final technique. He squints and swings his right leg aiming for Hiashi-sama's legs. With quick fluid body movements, his uncle dodge the blow by jumping as he barely manages to avoid Neji's surprise kunai.

The sound hissed through Hiashi-sama's skin as Neji took the opportunity to release Gentle Fist at his uncle whom seems to be a little off-guard. Neji's Gentle Fist almost had some contact with his uncle's body until; his hands were knock out by Hiashi's chakra.

In the distance, Hinata just watch them and smiled. The branch family's son and main family's current heir are getting along very well. Hatred has now disappeared all thanks to Naruto and her own father along with Neji's willingly trusts. It was really so kind of Naruto to **_"offer" _**some help for Neji. Naruto…Naruto… She blushes when she discovered that she was thinking of Naruto again. Instantly, her gaze was lock on the heated battle going on between her father and Neji-nii-san.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" asked an unexpected someone behind her. Hinata just turned around and offer one of her warm smiles at her guest.

"I'm okay, Lee-san" she answered.

"Aa. I guess that will do this time. But if you got something going on in that mind of yours please tell out because Rock Lee will be here to protect you through the painful rays of youth." Lee said proudly, imitating the person he envy most- Gai-sensei.

Hinata, being polite just nodded gratefully and point out at something with her right index finger. Being curious Lee, he looks at that direction and went totally shock. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hiashi are fighting each other! Not again! And yet he didn't realize his mistook the sight. Quickly, Lee shouted out a warning before Hinata realize what he taught of, which made both the Hyuuga's' went off-guard even with their Byakugan's' activated. Seeming Hiashi-sama was about to connect a blow directly at Neji's chest, he stopped it as soon as possible by pushing Neji just in time before they connected. This made Neji dropped onto the ground on his back that cause him groan.

"How dare you two fight again! I thought you've already put aside your hatreds!" Lee begins to lecture them, and then look at Neji, "Shame on you, Neji! I should have Konoha Seppuu your ass long ago! What happens when Ten-ten sees this! She will go berserk!" he taunted.

A few minutes and punches later, Lee and Neji sat down on the porches of the well-polished wooden floor.

"Ohhh… I see. I guess it's my bad, Neji. Sorry" apologized Lee sheepishly while applying some medicine onto his bruises. He really did feel very shameful on himself by now. Scolding Neji and his uncle! Moreover in front of a lady! How bad can this day be? Suddenly, Hinata came by and served tea for both of them in a tray.

"Here is some tea," she said still with her head bowed down. She kneeled and laid the tray onto the wooden polished floor.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." Neji replied kindly.

"Oh you are too kind Hinata-chan!" Lee exclaimed out loud, which caused her to blush hard. Are any of Lee's actions familiar?

"A-ah…t-thank you…Ne-Neji-ni-nii-san…Le-Lee-Lee-kun" After that she stood up gracefully but yet nervously as fast as possible and walked away, further up until she disappeared around a corner.

Neji took the pot of tea and poured it around and into the little teacups. Each cup receives uneven amounts until the last drop of tea is served. He and Lee, whom have gotten use to this custom, drank some. The rare aroma of fresh green tea tingle their nostrils with a pleasant smell. Enjoying the current atmosphere, they took more sips out of their tea.

"What brings you here?" Neji said calmly after sipping some tea.

"Is it wrong for a buddy to drop by?"

"Well, _buddy_ what brings you here?"

Lee just sighs. He already predicted that this conversation is not going to lead anything out of it.

"It's about Ten-ten," Lee told him worriedly. But it didn't affect Neji at all.

"So? What about her?"

"Well, have you seen her around lately?" Lee asked calmly. He need not know whether Neji is being affected or not by this. This is just Neji's character. If Neji is not calm then that means the world is coming to it's end…right?

"No." obviously Neji answered. He has been training with his uncle for countless times and his teammate Ten-ten was put aside during those times. Now god-knows-where she is.

"Oh…Okay…" Lee said feeling that it's no use disturbing Neji even further.

He began to stand up and dust out his clothing. Neji just look at him with blank eyes. Then Lee just said his goodbyes and walked out of the compound while all the way apologizing at Neji for disturbing.

"Wait!" Neji suddenly shouted. Lee just turned around and looked at him.

"Hum?"

"I'll go with you" Neji said. This is all what Lee needs out of Neji.

…

"Ouch…" someone moaned out loud. His partner just ignores him and continues walking up the steep hill. "Oi! Wait up perverted-hermit!"

"Well it's your fault you're so slow back there, Naruto." Jiraiya told him, which made Naruto glare a thousand daggers at him.

"Hey, you were the one responsible for the moan back there?" Naruto argue back.

"Well you **_did_** ask a **_great sannin_** to train you. What did you expect? Having ramen for every meal?" Jiraiya pondered sarcastically.

"Hey that too! You could have at least showed me some mercy by no spending **_all my allowance_**." He said as he folded his arms. Still they continue walking.

"Why wouldn't I? Ha! You need discipline, Naruto. And this is what you'll get from someone like me! You know the rules. No-"

"…No woman, no gambling and no sake. I know, I know…" Naruto answered him after days memorizing perverted-hermit's usual quote and then hissed under his breath- _"It's not like I'm legally allowed to do those things."_

"Right. So no more arguments; you need a lot of training right now, that's for sure" Jiraiya said proudly satisfied.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything though he was talking to himself inward, 'Damn, so this what it's like with fuzzy-brows' team. Wonder how they put up with that freaking-' Whoa!'

Suddenly, Naruto was hanging onto his kunai that was attaching itself strongly on the walls of the cliff. He dare not look down. Jiraiya who fortunately was paying attention came to the rescue and yelled at him from up above.

"Oi, Naruto you careless idiot! Hang on there! It a long way down from here!" Jiraiya called out. The gap between them was precisely 500 meters.

Half and hour later, Naruto was up panting like his life depended on each breath taken in.

"I-I mu-must have…ha… slipped." Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah, you idiot! Look where you're going"

"Ha…yah, I know. Hey, I didn't know you…ha…cared for me?"

"The only thing I care is my time and losing you would mean wasting my precious time training you all these times when I could have collected a lot inspiration. Come let us go." Jiraiya stood up and walked ahead leaving Naruto behind again.

Naruto's eyes twitch silently until he scream frustrated out loud.

…

"Ten-ten! Ten-ten!" called a very frustrated Lee.

Him and Neji have been searching all over for here. From the training grounds to the fountain; a place she rarely been to. They have also gone houses to houses but no such luck was on their side.

"Ten-ten!" he called once again.

…

At the same time…

"Ten-ten!" called a young lady at her thirties.

Ten-ten just look up from her sitting spot in her bedroom. A while ago, she was in a very deep thought.

"What is it Trisha?" Ten-ten shouted back. 'Trisha'- An unusual combination name for siblings like them, Ten-ten thought long ago when she was younger.

"Come down and grab some lunch," the same voice shouted but suddenly another voice came.

"No so loud Trisha!"

Typical, Ten-ten sigh and then got up. Leaving her previous warm spot, she walk out of the room and then closed the door to prevent any mosquitoes and other unwanted insects from entering. After that she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sight of her sisters and a big feast greeted her.

"Eh? Why so many food today? Some special occasion going on?" Ten-ten asked and then she thought for a moment "Wait a minute! Did both of you gamble again!" Ten-ten glared hard at them.

"Oh Ten-ten, it's not what you think! We…err…err…wanted to…err… celebrate!" her sister Trisha said with a proud grin.

"Err…yeah…what she said" her other sister Tong-tong followed the elder's lead. Her second sister was a young elegant 22-year-old young lady. A darling loving sister is what Ten-ten use to call her.

Ten-ten raised an eyebrow and then rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh really? What occasion is it for?"

This made both of them err…felt nervous like a child got caught stealing a cookie. If they did tell that they went for gamble then Ten-ten is not going to be the pretty little sister like they ever had before. They still can remember how Ten-ten punished them last time and now they never want that to repeat again.

"Err…well…the food is getting cold. Let's eat!" said Tong-tong the second sister, trying her best to change the topic. Apparently, the first one understood and went along with it.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too!" and then both of them got seated and ate like pigs in front of Ten-ten.

Ten-ten just look at them angrily and sooner later joined them since it's just wasting her precious time arguing.

Both of the sisters remain quiet as Ten-ten ate her part. She was happily chewing and swallowing her food that both the sisters just gave her the chance to finish up. They knew she is enjoying them and they didn't have the heart to disturb at all with something as serious as they are about to say now.

"Ten-ten," Trisha called. This made Ten-ten adjusts her eye level onto her sister.

"Hm?"

"We have something to tell you" they said together.

Ten- ten just looks at their expression. They were very serious; meaning whatever they are about to tell her is rather a serious matter too. She swallowed the last bit of dish in and stopped eating.

…

"Sakura-chan…" began Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" replied Sakura who was looking at the scenery before her. Today they are about to move on to the next level and of course Sakura was eager.

"Promise me one thing. You will use your healing ability wisely and only those who really needed it." Tsunade said.

Sakura look confused and then just smiled. She nodded once to ensure Tsunade was convince and then look back at the beautiful scenery before her. Flowers of winter bloomed everywhere telling that winter is coming soon. The sight was magnificent and heavenly but then why is there something green moving.

"Tsunade-sama. Are there any green plants during autumn in Konoha?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Only some, but never inside Konoha. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing." Sakura said back. She really did saw green…didn't she? Or maybe she just missed the green grass that used to cover the land.

"Neji! I think I found Ten-ten!" Lee exclaimed after a very long and hungry search.

That must be what Sakura saw a while ago. Rock Lee! She looked at both Lee and Neji walking behind the trees, heading for south. Something in her was trying to call them out for no reason. So she followed her feelings and put both her hands in a shape of a cone.

"Lee-san! Neji-san!"

When Lee heard someone calling him, he recognizes it immediately. Sakura-chan has finally called him! He turned around and run happily at Sakura with Neji walking slowly behind.

"Hello Sakura-chan! How are you?" he asked with a nice guy pose.

"I'm okay. And you?"

'Oh my god! Sakura asked me!' thought a very happy Lee.

"I'm feeling great!" Lee said formally. Behind him, Neji has finally caught up and look at Sakura-chan. Then he greeted politely. Of course, Sakura replied back with one of her bows.

Four of them sat on the ground, with Tsunade joining them for a leisure picnic of sandwich and tea that Sakura brought. Lee was greedily filling up his appetite while the others ate their sandwich slowly.

"Sakura-chan, these are delicious!" exclaimed Lee whom is now satisfied.

Sakura just smiled and told him that it was okay and he was always welcome to eat her cooking. This made Lee felt as high as a kite. Now, finally Sakura noticed him. Tears of joy ran down constantly as Neji in the background muttered out 'idiot'. Suddenly silence came between the four of them and the first one to break the spell was Tsunade.

"So…I've heard you're looking for the bun-haired girl." She said and then took another sip of her tea.

"Bun-haired girl? Ooh Ten-ten!" then a moment of silence later, "Oh my god! Ten-ten we forgotten about her! Neji why didn't you remind me?" Lee blurted out and began to panic.

Neji just look at him as if he was crazy and that he really is.

"You were the one with 'Sakura-chan's in your eyes to even remember that I was with you. Why are you blaming me in the first place?" Neji replied back, made Lee stopped for a moment.

"Oh yeah…" he said sheepishly and then got up. "I am sorry Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan but I must leave in a search for my beloved teammate, the rays of my youth- the haired bun, Ten-ten! I must not waste much time" he said proudly and did he nice guy pose. His teeth sparkled very bright.

"Lee, you're wasting a lot of time" Neji said sarcastically.

"You're right Neji! Okay let's go and burn our youth out in the open sun!"

Neji just look at him and sigh. Gai-sensei's actions are influent-sing him even more than ever.

…

Ten-ten was really in a deep thought as she trains in the forest. The past events were too shocking to even recall them properly. Using her accuracy skills, she took out 6 arrow-like daggers and begins to throw the first one at her target, which was a tree with 5 red-coloured and white-coloured round linings.

"_Ten-ten, …no… I mean Princess Zheng Xiao, we have something we would like to humbly tell your highness." Said one of her sisters as two of them bowed respectfully at Ten-ten._

"_Ahahaha…Princess? Is this some kind of joke?" Ten-ten asked while laughing, "If it is then enough already! It's making me feel nervous"_

"But Princess it is not! To tell you the truth, you belong to her highness. You're are the child of the empress of China!"

"Damn I missed!" Ten-ten cursed as she eyed the dagger that is just a few millimeters from the bull's eye. Then she held another sharp dagger and prepared to lung it. The dagger hissed through the air and made a thump noise once it reached it's target but still with the same result.

"Impossible!" as Ten-ten yell as she recalled this afternoon's debating conversation.

"_Impossible! I'm a what? Don't I need some prove there" Ten-ten asked still not convinced._

_The two of them presented a locket with the symbol of yin and yang embroidered on it. _

"_Hey this looks like Neji's Hakkeyou Kaiten's symbol! Cool where you get it?" Ten-ten asked excitedly. Both the sisters shook their heads in dismay. So their little princess is a little dense._

Getting ready for another hit, Ten-ten released all her frustration with her heavy metallic dagger. Feeling a little headache, she threw the third and then another dagger. Each representing those unfortunate moments she recalled earlier after her 'royal' conversation ended.

_A young girl at the age of three giggled out loud as she played with her father._

"_Papa over here! Hah! You're not good at tag at all!" pouted the little young girl. Her father just gave a laugh and resume to pat her head. By the background, her maid was standing by the tree as she happily watches both the father and child played joyfully._

"_Father is just to old, my dear," he answered back as he sat on one of the stones._

"_Awww…papa not again!" the girl pouted again._

"_Oh, alright! How about I tell you a story regarding anything you want just to wipe that scowl on that cute face of yours?" _

"_Yeah! I want….I want…" the girl thought for a moment and suddenly an idea came into her mind! She look back at her father and told him that, "I want to hear the story of a person call 'mama'! I wonder who is she? The marchioness said that she was very far away from here and will not return for a while! I heard that this person call 'mama' was a wonderful person…and a queen…and…and…she took care of me when I was small!" this made both the maid and king widen their eyes. Then suddenly there was a stern cold feeling on his face._

"_Let us not talk about the queen." He said._

"_But- but why papa?"_

"_I said let us not talk about the queen, do you understand!" he said fiercely as he glared at her with angry eyes. This made the younger version of Ten-ten shut up and bowed her head low in an apology expression. He didn't mind it or even took notice. All he did was kept glaring hard at her and then walked off._

…

"_Father…?" said a little girl with uncertain adorable voice. It was a few days later after the previous events happened._

"_Come here my daughter." _

"_Yes Father" the younger version of Ten-ten obeyed and stood in front of her dearest father, the king of China, the ruler this large kingdom she was stepping on! Both her maid and marchioness were standing behind her as they presented their bows for the king. His Majesty just nodded, made no more action in attempt to dismiss the others and then gazes at his beloved precious gift given from his late wife. _

_Once she was in front of him, he whipped out his large hands and slaps her hard across the cheek! The reddish mark and sting of pain still remains as she felt the impact slowly fading away. She was numb at that time, as if time had stop…until she felt an uncertain feeling surfacing from her innocence as she look at her father with confused teary eyes. But, her father paid no heed! All he did was glared at her and said these words before walking out directly to her marchioness and maid._

"_Do not blame me for what I did today onwards for it was your mother whom is responsible for it! Leave the palace gates and this country tonight," and not more been said out of him._

_She looks at him with such a confused feeling that one would have thought she was just dazing off. When he walk out, she look at his back, wanting to make sure that this wasn't just any joke and that he would carry her away. But no! He didn't even turn around and opened his arms for her to run into them. She took sometime to think of her past and what was her bad karma towards anyone. Nothing! Before she knew it, it was a full bloom moon. Both her marchioness and maid carried her away from the sight of her sorrowful father._

Ten-ten felt really up set by now, as she got ready for the fifth and final sixth daggers. Trying hard to fight the tears from coming out, she threw the arrow-like daggers at her aim, which was a little bit blurry. They made some swishing sounds and finally a particular yell.

Upon hearing the weird sound coming from her aim, she wiped her eyes quickly before she turned around to face… her teammates?

**Read only if want and review if you like/dislike or just want to help me get some attention. This is my honesty.**


End file.
